


Getting arrested - high school au

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Arrested, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Fun, High School, Highschool AU, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Multichapter, Police, Random - Freeform, Random Tags, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Soft Ava Sharpe, Teenagers, Young Sara Lance, fetus sara lance, spelling mistakes are to blame on the drinks i had last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: "Don't worry, I've been arrested before. I'll be fine!"





	1. Chapter 1

Ava cannot believe that Sara Lance did it again. She has heard rumors about Sara being a rebel, always getting herself in trouble for some stupid reason, mostly for fighting or being inappropriately drunk.

Now however, she had managed to involve Ava in her mess. Ava Sharpe is quite the opposite of Sara, she has never done anything illegal in her life and didn’t plan to do so, like ever.

Ava was nervous, she didn’t want to do this, but she felt like she had to. She had run into Sara in their school’s hallway, while on her way to deliver a paper to the principal. Sara had grabbed her arm and pulled her into a storage closet before she could protest. 

“I need you for something, you’re just tall enough. If you help me, I’ll make sure you won’t get in trouble for not returning to class. I’ll make up something. Please?” Sara had half asked her, very excited about her little plan, of course she was. 

Ava didn’t feel like she had a choice though, if one of the most popular (not to mention pretty) girls at school asks you to ‘help’ her, not doing it isn’t really an option, is it? 

“What kind of thing do I need to help you do?” Ava asked, trying to sound annoyed, but not able to hide the curiosity in her question. 

Sara grinned, content that Ava actually agreed on this. “You know that glass cabinet with all the football trophies, the big fancy ones?” She asked. Ava nodded in response, raising an eyebrow as she still hadn’t gotten an answer to her question. 

“You gotta help me get them down of that shelf and then we’ll hide them, I have a great spot for hiding stuff. It’ll be hilarious!”

“I can’t do that? I would never…” Ava said worrily, unsure of which other answer to give her. She wasn’t the person for this job at all, most certainly Sara knew that right? 

Sara grabbed both of her hands quickly and forced Ava to look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. 

“You can! And you will, come on let’s go already, it’ll be fun!”

“You can’t be serious about this? Stealing school property, that could get us arrested!” Ava shrieked, as she fully realized what Sara had actually explained to her and that there was no way out. 

“It’s just a prank, we’re just hiding the trophies, not stealing them.” Sara answered, feeling sure of herself and her plan. 

It was no surprise that Ava was not at all reassured by this.

Just as Ava was about to serve her with a response, she saw the smaller girl already had started her run to the cabinet. Damn it, there was no other way out than through she guessed and so she went after Sara.

“I knew you would come after me!” Sara whispered rather loudly, before a proud smile appeared on her face. Ava rolled her eyes, that girl sure was something else.

“I’ll take the bottom ones, you take the ones on the top shelf.” Sara explained quickly. Ava had to hold back her laughter as she realized that Sara was in fact physically unable to reach the top shelves. She sure was a badass, but her length just wasn’t in her favor sometimes, poor girl. 

“We have them all, so what next? I really don’t want to get caught, I have never ever had a detention before… Imagine what my parents would think of me!” 

Sara chuckled. She did feel a bit sorry for Ava, but it was also kinda funny to her. “Follow me.” She answered confidently.

They ran to Sara’s hiding spot and Ava had to admit that it was rather impressive. Though she didn’t think about that too much, because her mind was occupied with thoughts of guilt, her fear of getting caught still lingered. 

“We’ll be fine, Ava Sharpe.” Sara reassured her.

“You actually know my name?” Ava asked genuinely surprised. If she didn’t know better she’s say that she saw Sara’s expression softened when she said that.

“Of course I do, I always remember pretty girl’s names.” Sara answered smoothly, as she attempted to wink. It was enough to make the taller girl blush. Suddenly she was speechless, Sara Lance thought she was pretty?

Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard loud voices outside. “Are you sure they ran this way?” One of them said.

Sara quickly covered Ava’s mouth with her hand, because she was sure she couldn’t stay quiet otherwise. She talked to her using eye movements only.  
When I say so, you run. 

They heard the footsteps coming closer and closer and suddenly the fabric curtains hiding them from the outside were pulled aside. “Now!” Sara shouted and Ava ran for it. 

“Well that ain’t no surprise, miss Sara Lance.” The principal said to the guy next to him, whom she now recognized as a police officer.

“Come on, I wasn’t even done yet. I was going to return them eventually! Ugh you guys don’t know what fun is.”

“I think we’ve heard enough, follow me Lance, you know the protocol.” The officer said, while dragging her out of her position.

While she was getting into the car, she saw Ava hiding behind a tree. She looked terrified, poor girl.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll be fine!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to ‘Getting arrested’

_God what have I done? I’m a criminal, I could’ve been arrested!_ Ava was freaking out internally as she watched the police car drive away. She hid for a while longer, considering what her next move should be. It wasn’t like she could go back to class now, she can’t lie at all and without Sara her excuse would most probably end up being lame and unbelievable.

Also, she was still quit shaken by the scene that had just played out in front of her eyes. She was angry at Sara for almost getting her a criminal record and for ruining her perfect attendance records, but she was worried about the giro too. Sara had sacrificed herself for her and in some kind of weird way that was attractive.

She could recall Sara’s earlier words exactly as she had said them: ‘I always remember a pretty girl’s name.’ Sara had called her a pretty girl, which had made Ava blush embarrassingly obvious. Sara probably said that to a lot of girls, but she was still impressed by it.

Ava was the kind of girl that was invisible to most people, mostly the popular ones. She usually spent lunch breaks at the library instead of socialising and was always seen with a textbook nearby. She didn’t care about making friends, because friends wouldn’t help her get straight A’s. “

“Okay Ava, you gotta do something.” She mumbled to herself, snapping out of her daydream. The angsty feeling from before creeped back into her mind and she finally decided to go anywhere but back to school.

She picked up her backpack and ran to a coffee shop nearby, hopefully she wouldn’t run into one of her teachers here, as it may be recess at the moment.

Luckily, there was no one she knew, actually there was just one other person sitting there, except for her. She sat down and ordered a coffee, which probably wasn’t the best idea since she was still full of adrenaline and was still shaking. She wondered what happened to Sara, if she was okay, if she was still at the police station and if she’d tell the cops it was me that helped her.

No, she wouldn’t tell them, would she? She could only hope for it, because her parens would be livid if they ever find out. _Shit, school’s probably going to call them anyway to tell them I skipped. Shit._

She stayed in there for a while, worrying, waiting for a sign of Sara. Not that she even had a way to contact her, she didn’t even have her phone number. Maybe she could DM her on Twitter or something? Sara seemed like the Twitter type, all the cool kids have a Twitter account to brag nowadays.

Ava didn’t have one though, but she figured she’d make one for this purpose only, she would never open the app again after she had heard from Sara. She used a suggested username and didn’t bother to take a profile picture or write a bio. She just needed to message Sara, but that wasn’t the easiest task for a Twitter newbie, apparently.

It took her at least 10 minutes to figure out how she could DM someone and before she finally found Sara’s account. She typed a message as quickly as she could (which was kind of slow actually).

_AvaSharpe67389111: Sara? Is this you? I just wanted to know if you’re okay? Ar you still at the police station?_

She was kind of proud that she’d found a way to reach her, since she pretty much lacked the skills to be social in general. It didn’t take that long before she got a reply.

She let out a little squeal at the loud noise her phone made, it was annoyingly loud and even the barista raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly turned down the volume and read the message.

_SaraLance: You made a Twitter account for me? That’s cute_

_SaraLance: I’m fine, my dad saved my ass, again_

Ava felt her cheeks redden and smiled at her phone screen. First ‘pretty’ and now ‘cute’? She felt like she probably shouldn’t be excited about the little words, but she was.

She didn’t really know why she cared so much, but still she felt relieved now she knew Sara was okay. She typed a reply, again it took a while.

_AvaSharpe67389111: That’s great! I don’t know what to do now though, do you think I should go back to school? I didn’t dare to go without you there to cover for me..._

She could basically hear Sara chuckle at the message she sent. Great, she had managed to embarrass herself, again. She didn’t notice right away, but after a while her cheeks started hurting, indicating she had been smiling at her phone for a while now. _Damn it Ava, straighten yourself up._

_SaraLance: I guess I’m suspended, so I can’t show my face at school, at least not today. I can still come and spend the rest of the day with you? Where are you?_

_AvaSharpe67389111: Coffee shop, you know the one? I know you and your.. friends come here a lot_

_SaraLance: You know where I hang? You little stalker ;)_

_SaraLance: I’ll be there in 10, be ready._


End file.
